


Love is brewing

by notahumanweirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo
Summary: Five times Gina orders coffee, and one time she gets a date.Or,my take on the coffeeshop AU
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Love is brewing

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t written something in way too long, so here! :D

There was a new coffee shop in town, so of course Gina Linetti was entitled to try it. That’s why the woman was standing in line, waiting until she could order.

The coffee shop had a rustic interior, with mostly earthy tones. It had a big window looking out at their terrace and the streets of Brooklyn. There was soft music playing, giving the place an extra touch.

Behind the cash register stood a woman with a scary gaze. Her curls framed her face really well and Gina thought she was pretty. Next to her, behind the counter stood a smaller woman, who looked less terrifying. The place was really understaffed.

Then, Gina moved up a spot, now ready to order.

‘What’s your order?’ the intimidating Latina said bluntly.

‘Can I have an iced caramel cloud macchiato with oat milk?’

‘We don’t have oat milk.’ The cashiers face remained stoic.

‘Do you have soy milk?’

‘Yup. What’s your name?’

‘Gina.’

In response, the cashier, named Rosa according to her name tag, scribbled something on Gina’s cup.

She paid and moved out of line to wait for her coffee, and watched how Rosa swiftly made it. When her name was called she walked to the counter and grabbed her cup from Rosa. She could read _‘Genie’_ in a neat and cursive handwriting.

She knew that most coffee shops misspelled names to get clout, but still. Gina is one of the easiest names to spell.

‘Come on, my name’s Gina.’ The auburn haired woman exclaimed.

Rosa looked Gina straight in the eyes. ‘Cool. I don’t care.’ Before Gina could response, the woman walked away to help another customer.

Gina was offended. And with her name misspelled, she couldn’t ‘gram it. Too bad.

The other woman behind the counter saw what had happened and apologized. ‘I’m sorry, it’s her first day.’

She nodded, and said,

‘It’s okay…’ she looked at the name tag, ‘Amy.’

In reality, Gina was just pretending to be cool with it. On the other hand, she did know how annoying customers could be as an assistant-manager working in a sunglass kiosk. So, she let it slide. Besides, something about Rosa intrigued her. Behaving like that on your first day takes some guts.

***

The next time Gina went to grab some coffee there, it was early in the morning. She was running late, but that didn’t stop her. This was definitely the best coffee place in town, as the first time she drank it, it tasted so good that she wanted to punch something. On top of that, Gina always viewed her job as ‘optional’.

The two women who worked the last time were here again. Rosa and Amy. There was a little bit of morning rush, so Gina pulled out her phone waiting in line.

Soon it was her turn to order.

‘What?’

Gina rolled her eyes at the question. She hadn’t expected any less of an attitude.

‘Can I have an iced caramel cloud macchiato with oat milk?’

‘We don’t have oat milk, is soy okay?’

‘Sure. My name’s Gina by the way. G- I-…’

‘Look, I don’t care.’

‘But why not? It’s my name.’ Gina moved her arms a little bit up and down in confusion.

The barista then smirked when she scribbled something on Gina’s cup. She then turned away to make her coffee, so Gina grabbed her phone again. She scrolled mindlessly, refreshing her Twitter feed. Her focus was more on Rosa, because she was interested in why she was grinning.

When Rosa walked towards the counter with her drink, she knew.

‘Coffee for Karen.’ She said with the biggest grin ever.

Gina narrowed her eyes and glared at Rosa. Internally, she was surprised that the curly haired woman was capable of smiling.

In return Rosa quirked one eyebrow up, silently challenging the woman.

‘Thank you, _Rosie_.’ she said and then walked away to work.

Amy who had witnessed all of this had just a confused expression on her face. She knew Rosa for a while, and never had she seen her like this. Rosa had smiled. To a stranger.

***

It was only natural for Gina to wind up again at the coffee shop where Rosa worked. Gina was a caffeinated mess. Only this time there was a small man waiting in front of her, frozen by Rosa’s appearance. She would later in her life meet this man again, as Charles Boyle.

But right now, Charles was drooling over Rosa and holding up the line.

‘Are you gonna order, or what?’

Gina could overhear Rosa saying this to Charles.

‘Uhhh… Yeah, sorry, these… these pastries! I’m so excited to try them for my food blog! I’m sure that they’re as succulent as you.’

She saw Rosa take a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

‘So you want a damn pie or what?’

Of course Rosa would respond like this. This made Gina chuckle a little bit.

‘I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful, like a quinoa and I want to shampoo—‘

She saw Rosa ball up her fists, probably refraining herself for inflicting damage to the man. It was time for Gina to get involved, so she stopped looking at her phone.

‘Hey, back off man and just order. You’re holding up the line, and she clearly is way too good for you.’

Charles visible flinched at this.

‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—‘

‘Of course you didn’t mean to, but you did. Now scram.’

His eyes became wide.

He held his hands up in the air. ‘I didn’t even order!’

‘I don’t care.’ Gina said without missing a beat.

Rosa had watched this conversation with amusement. She was impressed by Gina’s alpha behavior.

She looked at Gina and said, ‘It’s okay G, he can order.’ Then she averted her gaze to look at Charles. ‘But if you try anything, just know that I have more than ten knives on me as we speak.’

He gulped loudly at this statement. ‘Okay, can I have a café latte?’

Amy overheard this and shoved Rosa away from the cash register. She glared at her, and turned to face Charles.

‘I’m terribly sorry about that, let me take your order.’

Charles stepped out of line and watched how Amy made his order. Rosa returned to her position behind the cash register.

‘Hey, can I have an iced caramel cloud macchiato with oat milk?’ Gina asked her.

‘We still don’t have oat milk.’

She rolled her eyes in response.

‘Of course you don’t. Soy is fine.’

Gina was grabbing her wallet when she heard Rosa speak again.

‘Hey,’ accompanied with a nod, ‘your coffee is on the house.’

This gesture made Gina smile, and she didn’t even mind when she saw that ‘ _Genes_ ’ was written on her cup. It also helped that she could see a small heart drawn on the top right of that.

***

It was midday and Gina had just finished dance practice with her group. The practice was intense, so all she yearned for was a cup of coffee… and maybe to see Rosa again. After she had showered she visited the little coffee shop again. It was fairly serene with just a handful of customers, but there was something strange.

Rosa looked sick.

Gina walked to the counter where Rosa stood.

‘Are you okay?’ Her voice was filled with concern.

Rosa coughed. ‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ She sounded nasal, and she looked pale.

Amy walked closer to join the conversation. ‘She totally isn’t. I’ve told her to go home, but she just doesn’t want to.’

‘I am more than fine.’ Rosa scoffed.

‘Yeah… give me 10 minutes, and make my usual. Brb girls.’

With that Gina walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Amy and Rosa behind.

‘Why did you say that?’

‘Rosa, you’re not going to fool anybody pretending you’re fine. You look like a zombie.’

Amy was right, but Rosa just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

‘I really don’t get why you’re so set on working. It’s the most uneventful day ever, and I can totally handle this on my own.’ She proceeded to make Gina’s drink.

In response Rosa just glared. It was true, Rosa could have left at any point of the day, but she didn’t. She also didn’t feel like telling Amy the truth. Rosa just wanted to see Gina again, and this time she had even bought oat milk. Totally not because Rosa was into Gina or something… but because Gina is a regular customer always asks for oat milk. At least, that is what she told herself.

Without responding Rosa just cleaned the counter, until Gina got back not too long after. She was holding a tray with a variety of thing, like tissues, and cough syrup. What was this?

‘Hey, I’m back, and I made you this special _‘Rosa’s-gonna-make-this-cold-her-bitch’_ care package.’

When Gina gave it to her, Rosa could only smile.

Amy raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you… smiling?’

‘Shut up. My immune system is too weak to fight off my smile muscles.’

Gina was grateful for that, because that smile is breathtaking. ‘Thanks for the coffee,’ she said whilst grabbing it, ‘and you,’ she pointed at Rosa, ‘go home.’

‘…fine.’ She looked at Amy. ‘But only if that’s all right with you.’

‘Girl, I’ve been saying that since you first walked in, go!’

Rosa actually went home after that, much to Amy’s surprise.

***

Gina wanted to get some coffee in her lunchbreak. So, she did.

Naturally, Rosa and Amy were standing behind the counter. It was remarkable how fast Gina got used at this sight. There was no line, so she walked straight forward.

She was met by a, ‘ ‘Sup? What’s your order?’ from Rosa.

‘Can I have an iced caramel cloud macchiato with soy milk?’ It was no use asking for oat, since they didn’t have it anyway.

Rosa’s eyebrow quirked up. ‘The one time we do have oat milk, and you ask for soy?’

‘Wait what?’ Gina was surprised.

‘We have oat milk.’

She blushed a little bit at that.

Rosa smirked and made Gina’s coffee, with said oat milk. She wrote something on her cup, and gave it to Gina. Still a little flabbergasted she walked to one of the chairs. Did Rosa get oat milk just for her?

She turned her cup to read what was written. _‘We should date, G’_. Next to it was a phone number written. She then turned to look at Rosa, who winked at her.

Gina grabbed her phone and texted the number.

‘ _I would have ordered five cups of coffee the first time, if that was all it took to get a date with you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Also, Gina wanting oat milk is definitely based on Chelsea Peretti’s song ‘Oat milk’. Here’s the link! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8yzN9-6e1I


End file.
